Mourning
by SilentJo
Summary: Tragedy strikes Japan as two of the strongest heroes are killed in the line of duty. While dealing with the heartbreaking chore of emptying the apartment Midoriya and Bakugou shared, their friends and family see parts of their lives that they'd kept hidden for so long.


Everyone in Japan knows exactly where they were and what they were doing on July 1st, 2045. Something was lost to every person on that day. The loss of the two greatest heroes in recent history happened on that overcast yet steaming hot day. The nation mourned as a whole for the men that had dedicated their lives to the safety of the people under their protection. Once bustling streets now only trickled with traffic. Even the villains had enough sense and respect to lay low during this period of mourning.

_The building was going to come down any moment. They both knew it was useless to attempt an escape. Neither one could bear the thought of leaving the other behind. If they couldn't both get out, then what was the point? Resigning to their fate as the walls cracked and crumbled around them, Kacchan collapsed against Deku's chest. The forest green mop of hair was matted with dust, blood, and debris. Struck by one of the falling remnants of the ceiling, Deku had been rendered immobile._

_"Kacchan… where are you? I… I can't see anything! Please, if you're here say something!"_

_Kacchan butted his forehead against Deku's chest, his eyes clenched shut even though the tears still seeped through. All he'd been doing was calling out Deku's name, but not a single syllable made it through to him. The blow to Deku's head had taken his sight and hearing. All his senses were failing now, since he didn't respond to Kacchan's touch as he ran his hand over the freckles on Deku's cheeks. _

_"Deku, I—I'm right here! I'll always be here with you. I'm not going anywhere, you got that you damn nerd?" His own words choked out by heaving sobs as he pulled Deku close, tucking his arms around his best friend, hero partner, and lover. "If we're doing this, it's going to be together, just like everything else we do!"_

_At that moment, Deku stopped crying out for Kacchan. He was far too silent and even amid all the chaos surrounding them, Kacchan couldn't stand to think that Deku was gone._

_A weak voice whispered and drowned out the destruction surrounding them._

_"Ahh, there you are… Kacchan…" Deku draped his arms around Kacchan, just barely able to keep them in place as his strength faded._

_"Yeah Deku, I'm here. I'm here and I love yo—"_

_The rest of the building collapsed, cutting off his last words, even though they didn't need to be said, or even heard._

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"I'm sorry for intruding on your time off," muttered Inko Midoriya as she bowed to the small group that had gathered outside of her late son's apartment building. Along with Bakugou's mother, Mitsuki, several classmates of their sons met them this overcast and muggy July morning. Shoto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima were present, each holding a folded stack of cardboard boxes. Shoto's fiancée Momo Yaoyorosu was also there, carrying trash bags and packing tape.

"Nonsense, this isn't a bother to anyone, Inko. It's not the most cheerful chore, but it has to be done sooner than later." Mitsuki Bakugou didn't lose her no-nonsense attitude, even after losing her son, Katsuki, nearly three weeks ago. Numerous cards, flowers, and other tributes had been left near the building's entrance. Graffiti of their respective hero logos and names covered the brick surface. All from people that respected and mourned the loss of their sons. Mitsuki had wanted to have the memorial items moved, but Inko had talked her out of it. The blonde didn't understand her old friend's reasoning, but felt it was better to let it stay as it was.

"Yes, this isn't an inconvenience at all, Mrs. Midoriya. We're honored you asked for our help." Shoto Todoroki bowed slightly, sincere as always. When he'd gotten the call from Kirishima filling him in on the job that needed to be done, he didn't hesitate before saying they could expect him to be there. The loss of his first true friend had hit him hard, and he still found it difficult to cope with Midoriya's absence. Hoping that it wasn't too selfish of him, he'd hoped to get a better sense of closure once their work was done.

"Well, we're not going to get much done here. Let's head on up." Kirishima led the way as he pushed open the main door, holding it long enough for the two mothers to enter, then handing it off to Todoroki before continuing forward. He'd been a constant visitor to Bakugou's place, possibly more familiar with its layout than either tenant's mother. Work had made it difficult to visit lately, so it was hard for him to say what condition their apartment would be in when they walked through the door.

Bakugou had lived there alone at first and due to the hero's busy schedule, it was difficult to tell where the real floor resided with all the clutter and trash that was strewn about. Kirishima smiled at the memory of having to tread lightly just to get to his friend's living room to hang out and watch movies. Once Midoriya moved in, the place started to look more like a residence and less like a trash dump. Kirishima hoped they'd find that perfect balance of chaos and order that had made up their shared home.

Mitsuki had her copy of the key ready and opened the door. The stall scent of air that hadn't been properly circulated caught everyone off guard as they stepped into the two-bedroom apartment.

"I'll get the windows open and let some fresh air in here," Momo said as she set her supplies down on the nearby table and walked into the living room.

The two men started assembling the boxes, taping the bottoms and stacking them in each of the rooms. Inko and Mitsuki had called for movers to come in for the heavy furniture, but they would be arriving later in the afternoon.

"We're going to start with the kitchen, boys," Mitsuki said as she took some of the trash bags and a roll of tape and followed Inko into the next room.

Kirishima decided to take Bakugou's room, while Todoroki and Momo went to Midoriya's.

"Okay, I suppose the closet should be the first space to clear." He slid the door to the side and started to pick up the clothes that were neatly arranged by type. Kirishima was sure this was another change that came about once Midoriya had moved in. He'd always seemed happy when doing the chores around the house, even the laundry. As Kirishima grabbed more, he recognized one of the shirts that Midoriya wore often.

"Hmm, Midoriya must have accidentally put this in with Bakugou's clothes." But as he slid it to the side, he found more clothes that obviously belonged to Midoriya behind it.

* * *

_"What do you think you're doing, nerd?"_

_"Organizing your closet. You spend so much time trying to find something to wear in this mess, I thought I'd make it easier for you." Midoriya continued sorting Bakugou's clothes as he watched with a hand against his hip. _

_"You're supposed to be resting after the last mission, stubborn ass." Growing impatient over Midoriya's preoccupation with the laundry, Bakugou gently lifted him off the ground and laid him down on the king-size bed._

_"Kacchan, I wasn't finished with—" The sudden kiss halted Midoriya's protest. Bakugou took their hands and held them above Midoriya's head, leaning further into their kiss. Bakugou's body pressed against him, ensuring Midoriya could feel his arousal. The laundry basket that had been on the edge of the bed was swiftly kicked out of the way as Bakugou rose to his knees, straddling Midoriya._

_"The laundry can wait, Deku." Midoriya couldn't agree more as he raised his arms and slid his shirt off, quickly adding to the dirty clothes pile at the foot of the bed. Bakugou slowly kissed his way down Midoriya's chest, lightly brushing his lips against the sensitive nipples before circling his tongue around his navel. Enjoying the gasp that escaped from Midoriya, Bakugou continued as he left a slick line of saliva along Midoriya's throbbing erection. Bakugou eyed the deep blue and purple bruise covering Midoriya's right hip and quickly returned his attention to Midoriya's cock._

_"Kacchan…" sighed Midoriya as Bakugou sunk his mouth down around him. Bucking his hips up in response, Midoriya twisted one hand into the messy ash-blonde spikes while the other clenched the sheets tightly. Midoriya winced as Bakugou puckered his lips around the head of his cock and felt electricity shoot through him as he held that tightness the entire way down his shaft. Lightning struck multiple times as Bakugou relentlessly continued, making Midoriya writhe against the bed and bite his own palm to quell his rising voice._

_Knowing Midoriya was close, Bakugou shortened his strokes and started to hum, his voice producing vibrations that he knew drove his Deku crazy. Salt and heat washed against his tongue as Midoriya came. Bakugou felt every spasm and pulse, letting the contents slide down his throat in controlled swallows. _

_"Are you okay?" As sexy as Midoriya looked right now, sprawled there with blissed out eyes that asked for more. He wanted nothing more than to fold him over and give him the kind of rough sex they both enjoyed. But Bakugou knew better than to act on that urge with the injury Midoriya had._

_"I-I'm fine. Your turn now," Midoriya said as he gingerly leaned up and brought his hand down past his softening cock and let his fingers dance around his soft, pink entrance._

_Bakugou, watching Midoriya play with his hole, shook his head and instead turned Midoriya on his stomach. Grabbing one of their pillows and easing it under Midoriya's injured hip, Bakugou used his knees to bring Midoriya's legs together._

_"I know you want it, but I'm not gonna be the reason you're laid up any longer than the doc ordered. Once you heal up, you best bet I'm wearing your ass out, Deku," Bakugou said as he slapped his hand across Midoriya's plump cheek. Running his neglected cock along Midoriya's backside, he sunk it between the velvety softness of Midoriya's inner thighs, the head of his cock brushing up against Midoriya's balls._

_"Hnngh, Kacchan…"_

_…_

_Bakugou pulled the strand of hair hanging in Midoriya's eye and tucked it away behind his ear, laughing as Midoriya blushed at the tender gesture. After so many years of having to hide his true feelings behind anger and fear, he took pleasure in getting to show this side of himself to Midoriya. _

_"I-I should get the rest of the laundry put away." Midoriya kissed Bakugou's forehead and slid off the bed._

_"Hey, wait." Bakugou leaned over the side of the bed, rifling through the clean clothes they'd deposited on the floor. He pulled one of his favorite shirts out and tossed it toward Midoriya. "Put that on."_

_"But Kacchan, this is…"_

_"Yeah, I know, and that's why I want to see you wearing it." Midoriya slipped on the black shirt with the green skull emblazoned on the front, baggy since the shirt was larger than what he'd normally wear. It hung low enough to just barely hide Midoriya's goods, and Bakugou knew he'd never want it back now. _

_"Congrats, you just got your first boyfriend shirt, nerd."_

* * *

Todoroki and Momo were nearly finished with Midoriya's room. They were surprised to find that there was little that needed packing. As Todoroki kneeled in front of the cabinet that held Midoriya's movies and CDs, he noted that there were two copies of the same DVD.

"Hmm, weird. Why would Midoriya keep two of the same movie…"

Momo looked over his shoulder and saw the cover of the case. "Oh, that was the one that Midoriya wanted to watch when we came over to visit once. You don't remember that? Bakugou didn't have to set off his Quirk with the way he exploded at Midoriya that night. I felt so bad for the poor guy!"

Todoroki nodded, "Oh yeah, so this was the one? Still, doesn't explain why there are two now."

Thinking back on that night caused the ache in Momo's heart to intensify even more. It had been the last time they had all gotten together before their accident. She tried to hold her composure but the memory of Midoriya's tear-streaked face was too much. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Oh, Momo…" Todoroki said as he pulled her close, tucking her head into his shoulder and hugging her close. He heated his left hand as he rubbed it up and down her back. But he needed to feel her warmth against him just as much, his heart just as broken by the loss of his two closest friends.

* * *

_The doorbell rang and Midoriya rushed through the apartment to meet their guests. Newly engaged, Todoroki gestured for his fiancée Momo to enter first._

_"Great to see you two, and congrats on the engagement! I told Kacchan that it wouldn't be long before we'd be hearing wedding bells for you two!"_

_"Quit hassling them and give them a chance to get through the damn door, Deku," hollered Bakugou from the kitchen. He was preparing his chicken curry, a favorite of their group since he first made it back in the UA dorms during their third year. "Dinner's almost ready, about ten more minutes."_

_Midoriya led the couple into their living room and chatted with them until Bakugou brought the large stewpot to their dining table. Midoriya pulled out a bottle of wine and popped it open with a little help from One For All. The dinner was pleasant, with easy conversation and a few laughs._

_"That last mission reminded me of a scene from 'Heroes Never Prosper,' have you seen it yet Todoroki?"_

_Tipping back the last sip of wine in his glass, Todoroki shook his head, "Sorry, haven't been catching a lot of movies lately. I remember the ads for it though, it looked interesting."_

_"We have it, Kacchan bought it as soon as it came out on DVD. If you and Yaoyorozu care to stay a little longer, we can put it on. It'd be like we're back in the dorm common room again," Deku said with a laugh. Wine always made him giggly, the class found this out all too well when they took him out the year he became old enough to drink. _

_Looking at each other, Todoroki finally answered, "Sure, we're both off tomorrow."_

_"Great! Here, let me clear all the dishes. You guys get situated in the living room and I'll go get it from my room."_

_Bakugou's attention was drawn at that point. "What's it doing in your room, Deku?"_

_"I wanted to watch it again, and you were asleep on the couch, so I didn't want to wake you. Hold on, I'll be right back!" Midoriya quickly delivered the dishes to the kitchen on the way to his room. The sound of boxes being overturned soon followed. Running out of patience, Bakugou followed him into the room._

_Momo took the opportunity to whisper into Todoroki's ear, "you look so handsome tonight. You think they'd be upset if we disappeared? I'd rather spend the rest of the evening watching you—"_

_A loud crash interrupted Momo's proposition, and the two jumped up from the couch to find out what happened. The door to Midoriya's room was halfway open, so they stepped in cautiously._

_"This is why I tell you to leave my shit alone, damnit!"_

_"But Kacchan, I didn't lose it, I know it's in here somewhere!" answered Midoriya, his eyes on the verge of tearing up._

_"You dumped all your shit on the floor and still didn't find it. This same thing happened with that CD you borrowed that magically vanished!"_

_Midoriya sniffled, "Oh yeah? When I first moved in, I couldn't even tell what color the carpet was because none of it was visible! I bet it was far harder to find your shit back then!"_

_Todoroki and Momo stepped back, shocked to hear Midoriya swear so casually. They'd always known him to carefully measure his words and speak calmly. Well, when he wasn't mumbling or rambling at light speed. It had to be a side effect of living with Bakugou, this new fierce side to Midoriya._

_"If I needed a maid, I would've hired one. Just quit taking my shit without permission and losing it."_

_"But I didn't lose it!" argued Midoriya as Bakugou stomped his way out of the room, Todoroki and Momo barely having enough time to sidestep to avoid contact. Midoriya tensed up, his arms shaking, but as soon as Bakugou disappeared, he went limp._

_"Midoriya, we don't have to watch a movie. Here, let's help you clean this up," Momo said as she knelt down and started picking up the scattered action figures and memorabilia._

_"It's okay guys, I can take care of this. Perhaps now is a good time to close out the evening. I'm sure you two want some time to yourselves on your day off." Midoriya wiped at his eyes before standing up. He tried to hide his tears, but his guests knew him better than to think he wouldn't cry over this. _

_"Midoriya, if it's getting to be too hard to stay here, you're always welcome at my place. I honestly don't know why you wanted to cohabitate with him to begin with." _

_Shaking his head, Midoriya answered, "Oh no, I couldn't impose on you like that, Todoroki. Especially with you two planning your wedding. Besides, it's not as bad as it looks. You know how moody he can be, but after all these years, I'm more than capable of handling him at his worst. Plus it's easier to get to work from here. This is nothing compared to the nightmare commute from Mom's house," Midoriya laughed._

_Midoriya walked the two to the door and thanked them for their visit before wishing them a good night. He walked back to his room, surveying the mess across his floor. He started gathering his things and putting them back in their rightful places. Still sure that he hadn't lost the DVD, Midoriya finished cleaning his room and got ready for bed._

_Peeking his head into the master bedroom, Midoriya saw that Bakugou had already gone to sleep. He considered just going back to his room but felt that would open this rift even further. So he crept over to his side of the bed and eased himself under the covers. Bakugou didn't stir, so he turned to face the wall, listening to the steady rhythm of Bakugou's breathing. It helped to calm his anxiety and lulled him closer to sleep._

_"Sorry."_

_Midoriya thought he'd imagined the word, since it appeared so suddenly._

_"You hear me?"_

_"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." _

_Bakugou turned over and enveloped Midoriya in his arms, who hugged them against him tighter while tangling their legs together. That was as far as their apologies needed to go._

_The next day, Midoriya quickly ducked into the local video store during his lunch break to buy another copy of the movie. Bakugou had gotten a far better deal since he had ordered it online, but Midoriya figured the extra cost was part of his punishment for losing the first one._

_Returning to their apartment, Midoriya set down his hero gear in its place by the door and sat down on the couch._

_"Hey nerd, get your ass in here!" he heard down the hall._

_"Ugh, I just sat down, Kacchan…" Midoriya mumbled as he rose to his feet. He figured now would be as good a time as any to give him the movie, so he pulled it out of his bag. He found Bakugou in his room, the TV playing the very same movie Midoriya held in his hand._

_"But—"_

_"You left it in the player, dumbass. I found the case behind the stand, too." Bakugou looked over to Midoriya, noticing the DVD. "Did you really go out and get another one? You know how expensive it is to buy offline?!"_

_Midoriya shuffled his feet nervously, "Well, yeah, I do now! But I just… I felt really bad about it."_

_Bakugou ejected the movie from the player and returned it to the case, then took the new copy out of Midoriya's hand. He joined them together and placed them neatly on the shelf with the rest of Midoriya's movies._

_"They'll probably be easier to find in here anyway."_

* * *

He was making progress as the day went on. Kirishima had finished with the closet and cleared the TV stand. Next was the nightstand by the bed. He felt slightly uncomfortable getting to this part. As a man, he knew what he'd typically keep near his bed, and wouldn't expect Bakugou to be any different. It didn't seem right to get this kind of look into his best friend's personal life, but he sighed and thought to himself that it's better if he found any porn and other materials than the two moms.

Sliding the drawer open, he was glad to have saved the ladies from finding the contents within.

"Uhmm, okay. Well, I guess…" he pulled out a neatly wound stretch of orange shibari ropes, "…this could be fun." His eyes widened at the sight of the green dildo that had been hidden by the rope. The condoms and lube that surrounded it were understandable, but Kirishima had a great many questions over the presence of the vibrating sex toy. He'd been close with Bakugou for years and couldn't remember a time when Bakugou had been dating anyone. His friend was so focused on his hero career that a relationship never even factored into the equation. Could he have been wrong though?

Kirishima stood up in front of the open stand. "Why get them in their hero colors…" Wait… _their hero colors._

And then it all made sense. Sharing their clothes in the same closet, Midoriya wearing a shirt that was obviously more Bakugou's style than his own, the existence of these sex toys in colors that represented them both.

"Holy shit… They weren't just roommates…"

* * *

_"Holy shit, Deku…" Bakugou said as he pulled the vibrator out of its gift wrapping. The shade was a near-perfect match to Midoriya's hero costume. Not excessively large, it had several settings of varying intensity. "You really expect me to use this?!"_

_"You're the one that suggested we do these kinds of gifts for Christmas this year, Kacchan. Is it the way it looks? The size?"_

_Bakugou split his gaze between the sex toy and his boyfriend. "No, it isn't either of those things." Clearing his throat, he tossed his present for Midoriya between them. "Your turn."_

_Midoriya's concern and mild fear built as he took the package and tried to predict what it could be based on the shape and weight._

_"Quit your analyzing and just open the damn thing!"_

_Scowling, Midoriya slipped his finger under the wrapping paper and tore it away._

_Ropes. Within the thick plastic bag were orange shibari ropes. Once again, the color matched Bakugou's hero uniform's accents._

_"These look like they'd be, uh, fun…"_

_Bakugou frowned, "If you don't like them, you can just say so."_

_"I'm not saying I don't like them, Kacchan. I've just never thought of doing this kind of play before. Have you?"_

_"I dunno, it looked like something you'd be into. Did you think I'd be into the vibrator?"_

_They both remained speechless as they stared at each other's gifts. Had he really bought the sex toy with the intention of Bakugou using it? And did Bakugou expect Midoriya to be turned on by the act of being restricted and subdued?_

_"Would you rather be the one tied up, Kacchan? Is it possible we bought presents that we'd rather use ourselves?"_

_Bakugou's blush made a rare appearance. He'd toyed with the idea of being bound and found it more than a little intriguing. "And you'd rather ride that plastic dick, right?"_

_"I think we may have just bought our own presents."_

_"Doesn't mean I wouldn't want to see you using it," Bakugou added. _

_Nodding in agreement, Midoriya said, "I'd have to look up directions, but if you want me to put these on you, I would. Can't pass up a chance like this to have my way with you, can I?"_

_Bakugou smirked, "Merry Christmas, Deku."_

_After they'd gone to visit family and friends, they returned home and kicked off their shoes. Midoriya had his nose in his smartphone, no doubt looking up how to tie shibari knots and patterns. Bakugou took a closer look at the vibrator and found that it had a wireless remote. He inserted the batteries and tested out the toy. Perfect._

_"I think I have a good idea on where to start with these ropes, Kacchan."_

_"Good. Guess what I found?" Bakugou twiddled the small remote between his fingers._

_"Oh yeah, I did get that model for the color and wireless control. Do you want your arms behind your back? The instructions I read were behind the back and binding the wrists and legs."_

_"Just do it," Bakugou said gruffly as he grabbed Midoriya's wrist and pulled him against his chest. Tilting his chin up, he pressed his lips against Midoriya hungrily. Bakugou led the two of them to the bed without breaking their kiss. When they finally parted, Midoriya pulled Bakugou's clothes off before pushing him onto the bed. _

_"On your stomach, Kacchan," Midoriya said, his voice more aggressive than usual. Bakugou enjoyed it immensely and feigning reluctance, turned face down on the bed. From there, Midoriya bound his ankles together. There was a significant pause, and when Bakugou attempted to turn himself to find out why Midoriya had stopped, he felt a sharp slap against his shoulder._

_"I didn't say you could move, Kacchan. I'm just rechecking the next steps before I bind your hands."_

_"Get off your damn phone and finish it off, nerd!"_

_Midoriya confirmed the instructions before throwing his phone to the side of the bed. "You're the one taking orders tonight, not me. Keep up that attitude and I'll blindfold you, too. And that'd be a shame since you wanted to see me play with my new toy."_

_Bakugou knew better than to argue any further. Midoriya wasn't wrong about him looking forward to seeing that new toy in action. Midoriya pulled him up on his knees and tied his arms behind him in a similar fashion to the ankles. Having a good length of the rope left, Midoriya wrapped Bakugou's chest, the ropes framing his pecs with a tidy knot between them. The remainder dipped down his torso on either side of his cock._

_"There. That color looks good on you, Kacchan." Midoriya said with a satisfactory expression of a job well done. "Nothing's too tight, is it?"_

_Bakugou only shook his head in response. For his first time using ropes, Midoriya had gotten it nearly right._

_"Now it's my turn." Midoriya was only in his underwear at this point, and rather than take them off, he turned himself away from Bakugou and playfully tugged the fabric to the side as he prepared himself to take in his new toy. Lubing it up generously, he turned it on the lowest vibe setting and started working it inside. Now pulling against the binds, Bakugou ached to be able to touch Midoriya, or even himself. Still on his knees, he struggled to keep his balance as he attempted to rub his cock against the sheets, the bed, anything for some stimulation. Watching Midoriya take in that hunk of plastic a little at a time made him salivate at the thought of sinking himself inside._

_"Aww, you look like you could use some attention too, Kacchan," Midoriya said as he turned around, the vibrator now fully in place. Cautiously walking back to the bed, Midoriya climbed up and pushed Bakugou onto his side. Hot breath rushed against the skin of Bakugou's cock, and he seized at the sudden faux contact._

_"You've been so good; I think you deserve a reward." Midoriya leaned over him and slid the vibrator's remote that Bakugou had dropped while getting tied up back into his hand. Running his thumb across the buttons, he quickly remembered which one increased the toy's power and pressed it. The short whine from Midoriya told him he had it right. Midoriya brushed his cheek along the length of his cock in response, and it sent Bakugou reeling. Aching for stimulation and finally getting it, he breathed deep, not wanting to end this too soon._

_Midoriya started to suck Bakugou off, adopting a painfully slow pace. Bakugou thought that he could encourage him to move faster by increasing the vibrations, but it only brought one of Midoriya's hands down between his thighs to keep the toy in place. _

_"More… Deku…" Bakugou wasn't one to beg, but he was desperate at this point. Midoriya smiled—Bakugou could feel his lips move around his cock as he did so— and kept going. Growing angry, he fought against the ropes more, scratching the skin around his wrists and ankles. One small explosion was all he needed to free himself, and he was getting closer to that resort, even though Midoriya disliked the use of their Quirks in the bedroom._

_"I want more too, Kacchan. Just a moment." Midoriya rose to his knees and started untying the ropes at Bakugou's ankles. Returning him to his stomach, Midoriya left the bed and looped the rope around the bedposts, spreading Bakugou apart._

_"Hey, what are you doing?"_

_"Getting more. Don't worry, Kacchan, I know it's been a while since I took control, so I'll be careful." Midoriya slipped his fingers around his ass, catching the excess lube and bringing it forward to his cock, then generously coated Bakugou's exposed hole._

_At this point Bakugou didn't even care, he just needed to get the release he'd been chasing ever since they got home. "Just put it in, Deku. Fucking do it already!"_

_Midoriya pressed himself against Bakugou, slowly gaining entry as he held his hips tight. _

_"Ahh, I'm in, Kacchan. I'll move when you feel ready."_

_"Don't ask for permission, you're the one giving orders tonight, aren't ya?"_

_Midoriya nodded, "That's true." And with that he started thrusting forward. Bakugou refused to acknowledge the initial ache and soreness after his big talk. It didn't take long to get past it. He could vaguely feel the vibrations from the toy as Midoriya sunk into him. He turned it up again and felt it even more intensely._

_"You feeling that too? Is it up all the way yet?" Midoriya was panting, lost in the sensations of both stimuli._

_"We'll find out." No, it wasn't at the maximum then, but it was now, and Midoriya clung onto Bakugou firmly as he feverishly chased his orgasm. Bakugou moaned deeply into the covers as he came, his hips disrupting Midoriya's rhythm as they instinctively pumped at air as his cock emptied all over the bed and himself._

_Midoriya pulled Bakugou back up and fucked into him harder, using the ropes between Bakugou's wrists to tug him onto his cock even further without showing any restraint. He pulled out and finished not long after Bakugou, hot liquid shooting onto his back and ass in thick strings. Falling to the side, exhausted, Midoriya pulled the vibrator out and turned it off, then finally made eye contact with Bakugou. Satisfaction was an understatement to describe the expression on his face. _

_"I'd ask how it was_ _, but your face tells me all I need to know."_

_"Take 'em off, Deku." Bakugou's voice was soft but urgent. Midoriya's fatigue vanished as he rushed to undo the knots and free his arms and legs. He noted where the skin had been rubbed raw and as soon as the last of the rope was pulled away, he made for the bathroom to get the first aid kit and ointment. Bakugou caught him by the elbow before he could leave the bed, tugging him back and fully encircling him in his arms._

_"Kacchan, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_"Just stay put, Deku." Bakugou hadn't realized how much he needed to touch, to feel Midoriya against him during their most intimate moments until that ability was taken away._

_"Sure, Kacchan," Midoriya said as he gently rubbed his back and arms. "I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

Once Momo had calmed down, she and Todoroki continued packing away the rest of the things in Midoriya's room. The desk was the last piece of furniture to unload, and they each took a drawer and sorted between the items that should be saved and what could be considered trash. As neat and organized as Midoriya was, there wasn't much making it into the trash pile.

"Oh," Momo said as she pulled open the last drawer. "It's his hero analysis notebooks." They had been stored vertically, his very first in the front.

When they had first been told about his habit for notetaking, he only had thirteen books. Since then, that number had increased, with Midoriya even starting a new series dedicated to villains which caught the attention of agencies and publishing companies alike. He agreed to publish the villain books, since the information could prove valuable to other heroes. When asked about the hero books, Midoriya flatly refused, stating that to publish hero's strengths and weaknesses would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

She had them all nearly out of the drawer, when the last one looked different from the rest. The binding was more elaborate, with orange, black, and green accents on the cover. '_For You, On Our Day' _was written stylishly on the cover. Todoroki watched over Momo's shoulder as she cracked open the cover. Just then, Kirishima rushed into the room.

"Hey guys, I think there's something you need to know..." He paused as he saw the book in front of Todoroki and Momo.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out the same thing," answered Momo as she nodded her head in their direction so Kirishima would join them.

Sure enough, the first page in Midoriya's final analysis notebook was a hastily drawn sketch of one of Bakugou's earliest hero designs. Todoroki had to take over turning the pages, since Momo had broken down once again. Kirishima rubbed her shoulders to comfort her, but his vision blurred with his own tears. They'd known the two for so long… How could they have missed the fact that they were more than just friends or work partners? The painful reminder of just how they were found after the disaster hit all three of them even harder. Embracing each other, waiting for the end. Even Todoroki had to take a break from Midoriya's last notes, his knees buckling as he fell to the floor.

* * *

_"It's nearly finished. I hope he won't think it's too cheesy." Midoriya was putting the finishing touches on his anniversary gift to Bakugou. He knew back when they were kids that he would one day give him this notebook. Although, back then, he had intended to do so only as one friend to another, hoping the information he had gathered could help Bakugou in his journey to be a hero. But somewhere along the way, the book became less about Bakugou's Quirk analysis and more about their interactions and eventual relationship._

_Midoriya wanted this notebook to show just how he had admired Bakugou through the years. During their fight during first year, he had confessed that Bakugou had been his image of victory. And that never changed, but now he saw him as the symbol of his happiness as a person. He was what love looked like in human form, and Midoriya felt that saying 'I love you' every day just wasn't enough to express that feeling._

_From the far corner of their apartment, Midoriya heard the door open and slam shut. He filed his notebook into the back of the drawer and shut it before Bakugou appeared at his doorway._

_"What are you doing in here?"_

_Midoriya hopped out of his chair and met him at his door. "Just looking over some old villain notes." He hugged him close and rested his head against Bakugou's chest. "How was the patrol?"_

_"Ugh, Kiri was patrolling with me today. You know how he is, ray of fucking sunshine. We got called over to this robbery, and he rushes in while I'm just standing there, and the bastard robbing the place just starts opening fire. Kiri's already hardened up, so bullets are bouncing off him left and right. Ricocheting all over the place, narrowly missing me before he gets close enough to disarm the guy and take him down. My tolerance meter for bullshit ran out during that call. I won't even go into our next stop; I'd rather just pretend it never happened. Did you enjoy your day off? The hell do you do here by yourself all day anyway? Those notes can't be all that keep you busy."_

_Midoriya shrugged, mentally thinking about how this interaction should be part of the next page of Bakugou's book. "Oh, well just a little of this and a little of that. Mainly just waiting for you to get home though."_

_"Is that so? So now that you have me here, what do you plan to do?"_

_"I dunno, but as long as it's with you, it'll be far more interesting than the first part of my day."_

_Bakugou grinned. This was the real sunshine in his life. And he knew that in only a few weeks when their anniversary came around again, he'd ensure that his ray of light would be his forever. Asking Midoriya out on his birthday seemed cheap when he was planning it. But after the fact, when Midoriya had asked him why he'd chosen that date to confess his feelings, he knew that he'd chosen the right day._

_"I want to celebrate the beginning of our life together the same day that the love of my life was born. Simple as that."_

_And now, two years later, Bakugou intended to go even further than to give Midoriya a confession on his birthday._

* * *

"All they have in here is ramen cups and microwave meals. We taught them better than to depend on fast food for their diet, didn't we?" Mitsuki shook her head as she swept the stack of noodle cups from the top cabinet shelf into one of the boxes.

"Of course we did, dear. But they both had busy schedules. Home cooked meals are hard to do when you're constantly on the go. I'm sure they got some healthy meals away from home. With all their training, they knew what food they needed to eat." Inko tried to busy herself with emptying the lower drawers while keeping conversation with one of her closest friends. She had depended on Mitsuki's strong will and tenacity after the loss of their sons.

"Still, they should have known better than to load up on all these carbs. I really think tha—"

Mitsuki's sudden silence surprised Inko more than her rant over their children's eating habits. When she pulled her attention away from her task, she saw that Mitsuki was holding two small boxes.

"What is that?" asked Inko as Mitsuki made her way down the stepladder. "Jewelry boxes?"

"It would appear so. What would those two be doing with something like this? Katsuki had his head too full of his heroics to even think about dating."

Inko nodded, "Yeah, Izuku was the same. I don't recall him ever mentioning seeing anyone. They both made work their first priority."

Mitsuki had rarely ever been unnerved by any situation, but the thought of discovering the contents of the boxes did just that. She handed one of the boxes to Inko. Perhaps if she saw her open one, she'd have the courage to do the same.

"Here, we can both open one and see what the deal is. Ready? Three… Two… One…"

* * *

_Bakugou knew when Midoriya moved in that he was going to propose to him. It was only a matter of when. He didn't want to pop the question too soon. Knowing the nerd, he'd overanalyze things and end up in a panic. No, he wasn't going to rush anything with him anymore. They'd gone through so much to get to this point. So many misunderstandings and fights, confessions and developing trust. He had so many regrets for the way he had treated Midoriya back when he couldn't understand what his feelings meant. He wanted time to fix those old wounds before feeling worthy of asking for his hand._

_So many close calls with missions and villain attacks made him second-guess his plan for taking his time. When he got the call a few weeks ago from Todoroki saying Midoriya was rushed to the emergency room after a villain ambushed them, he'd thought he'd lost his chance to tell Midoriya just what he meant to him. Seeing him awake and —thank God— alive in the hospital room made him realize that he didn't have the luxury of time. Anything could happen to disrupt his plans. So Bakugou swore to make his move as soon as Midoriya was back on his feet again. For his birthday this year, they wouldn't just be celebrating their second anniversary as a couple. He hoped they'd be celebrating their engagement as well._

_Bakugou held the small jewelry boxes in his hand. He'd taken care to find a jeweler that did impressive work and could be trusted to keep his mouth shut regarding clients. He didn't need the tabloids littered with articles of him picking up the engagement rings or their ridiculous predictions of who the lucky girl was. _

_Taking another peek, he admired the shine of the intertwined white and yellow gold bands and the script lettering of the engravings. In his mind, he rehearsed and imagined Midoriya's reaction to his proposal. He smiled as his Deku started to cry at the sight of him on one knee. Shouting "YES KACCHAN!" before he could even finish the speech he'd practiced for weeks. The way he jumped into his arms after Bakugou slid the ring on his finger. The thought of it was making him reconsider waiting the two weeks until his birthday. Today, July 1__st__, could be just as special a day as the 15__th__._

_The vibration from the phone in his pocket brought him out of his daydream. Before he could pull out his phone, he heard Midoriya shouting his name. In a panic, he looked for a place to hide the rings. There weren't many good options in the kitchen, but Bakugou opted for the cabinet. Opening the door, he pushed them to the back of the highest shelf, knowing Midoriya would have no reason to look there right now. He'd come back and find a better hiding place later._

_"Kacchan, we have to go! There's a villain with a destruction Quirk threatening to bring down an office building unless his demands are met!"_

_Bakugou cursed under his breath. His daydream would have to wait a little longer. They suited up as Midoriya ran through the information that had been shared about the situation. The villain had succeeded in destroying one of the smaller businesses nearby before retreating into the building he was in now. His demands involved money and access to one of the CEOs of a business inside the building. It had been confirmed that the attacker was a former employee seeking revenge for being let go due to low sales._

_Before leaving their apartment, Midoriya kissed Bakugou and hugged his waist as he always did before a mission._

_"Deku… I— There's something I need to say. Not now, mission comes first. But later, I gotta talk to you."_

_Grinning like they were going for a sunny stroll in the park rather than rushing head-long into a dangerous situation, Midoriya nodded, "Sure, Kacchan. I'll be all ears when we get back! One for all?"_

_"All for one," Bakugou answered, fist-bumping his boyfriend before they rushed out the door. They'd adopted the saying after the real All For One had been defeated for good. Bakugou thought it was stupid at first, but as with most of Midoriya's ideas, it grew on him until he would finish the line himself._

_Bakugou could think of no better way to describe his relationship with Midoriya and inscribed the quote onto their rings along with the nicknames they gave each other years ago._

* * *

"Deku- One for All," Mitsuki read aloud as she held the ring up to the light.

Inko followed it up by reading the second ring, "Kacchan- All for One."

The other heroes entered to kitchen just in time to see Inko fall to the floor.

"Mrs. Midoriya!" the two men shouted in unison as they rushed to help her into a nearby chair. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Todoroki asked as he held her shoulders.

"They were in love. Our boys were happy and in love with each other, Mitsuki. I'd been so worried that Izuku would never get to experience that in his life because of his duty as a hero. I'm just— so relieved that he had the chance to love someone." She started to cry, and Mitsuki took over for Todoroki and pulled the woman close, patting her back as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Yeah, I never would have suspected it if I didn't see the proof." Mitsuki nodded her head towards the two boxes on the kitchen counter so the others understood what she meant. Momo walked over and looked at the rings, understanding now what Bakugou's mother said.

"We found out ourselves just now, before seeing these. Midoriya had been making a notebook of their relationship. It seems his feelings went far further than just the last few years," Momo said to the mothers.

Kirishima wanted to see the rings, picking up both and reading the inscriptions. "I remember when they first started saying this line. We'd finally brought down the League and Midoriya said it after the final battle. Everyone thought he was crazy for it, but he said that it wasn't right to let a villain take such an inspiring quote and turn it into something to fear."

"At least they weren't alone. They had each other, right up until the end." Todoroki recalled when they'd been called about their deaths. They were found under the debris holding each other. Investigators had speculated that Bakugou had been shielding Midoriya during the collapse and that's how they had ended up in that position. But after learning their secret, he knew better.

Momo joined the moms and hugged them both. Kirishima nodded along with Todoroki's statement and through wet eyes, patted him on the shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent packing away the life that Bakugou and Midoriya had started to build together. The movers came in on time, carrying out the furniture and boxes. Todoroki held Midoriya's final notebook detailing his life, feeling it gave him the closure he had been seeking. Kirishima asked if he could keep one of Bakugou's favorite shirts and was met with no resistance. Mitsuki kept her son's ring while Inko held onto Midoriya's.

As they left the building for the last time, Momo walked by the memorial for the two fallen heroes. Thinking for a moment, she created two cans of spray paint with her Quirk, one green and one orange. She added her own art to the side of the building.

"All For One, One For All. Together Forever."


End file.
